


Perimeter

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn criticizes Angel's security.  For staringiscaring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perimeter

Gunn had been frowning for the past two hours. Angel couldn't take it anymore. "What is it?" he snapped.

"It's the defensive setup for this hotel," Gunn said. "What possessed you to move into something with all these windows? How do you expect to hold the perimeter?"

Angel twitched at "perimeter." "Personal reasons," he said, hoping that would make Gunn go away.

"You should install a security system," Gunn went on. "Hire people you trust. I could break into here without breaking a sweat, you know what I mean?"

"Wouldn't help against demons."

"I'm saying think about it, that's all."


End file.
